What Should I Do?
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] # PROLOG # Hitsugaya Toushiro menyandang predikat Cumlaude, face manis dan otak jenius. Banyak para korban yang ditolak cintanya. Hingga suatu hari, sosok itu meruntuhkan pertahanannya! # AU, Shounen-ai, IchiHitsu # Enjoy!


**Title: What Should I Do?**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Summary: **Hitsugaya Toushiro, tercatat sebagai mahasiswa yang menyandang predikat _Cumlaude_ di fakultasnya. Banyak para mahasiswa yang cintanya ditolak olehnya. Hingga pada suatu hari, sosok yang melintas di depannya itu, meruntuhkan pertahanannya yang belum ingin terikat dengan siapapun!

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Ichigo X Hitsugaya**

**Genre: Drama, Friendship, Romance**

_**Spoiler Warning: Alternate Universe (AU), Shouen-ai/Boys love, maleXmale, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Prolog

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya Toushirou…

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pemilik nama ini. Pemuda bertubuh mungil yang sekarang tercatat sebagai mahasiswa fakultas Ekonomi ini memiliki sifat serius dan dewasa. Namun juga mempunyai watak cuek dan pemarah. Dia benci semua yang menganggapnya anak-anak dan segala sesuatu yang berbau kekanakan.

Sejak semester satu, Hitsugaya sudah menunjukkan bakatnya sebagai 'pemuda jenius'. Mendapat predikat _Cumlaude__*****_ disetiap semesternya. Karena itulah ia sering menjadi kebanggaan bagi para Dosen. Banyak para mahasiswa yang iri dengan predikat yang disandang Hitsugaya, namun tidak ada yang berani cari masalah dengannya, karena Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni adalah kakeknya _plus_ Rektor yang memegang universitas tempatnya berkuliah.

Predikat _Cumlaude_ ternyata tidak membuat Hitsugaya besar kepala. Dia justru terbuka bagi siapa saja yang ingin berteman dengannya. Hinamori Momo, Matsumoto Rangiku, Orihime Inoue, Izuru Kira, Shuuhei Hisagi, dan Uryuu Ishida, adalah segelintir teman-teman Hitsugaya di kampus. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sifat dan sikap masing-masing, karena telah bersama sejak menjadi mahasiswa baru. Bahkan mereka sering mengejek satu sama lain. Dalam tanda kutip hanya bercanda atau sedang nggak ada kerjaan jika mereka berkumpul sama-sama.

Hitsugaya tampak sering sekali adu mulut dengan Matsumoto. Jika sudah bertemu di kampus, di dalam ruangan kuliah, atau pun di mana saja, selalu adu mulut itu terjadi. Dan pertengkaran itu terjadi hanya karena masalah kecil alias sepele. Sifat keduanya yang sama-sama _moody_, selalu menjadi pemicu adu mulut. Dan adu mulut itu baru bisa berhenti kalau salah satu dari keduanya sudah bosan atau dihalagi oleh yang lain. Meskipun keduanya sering tampak begitu, namun sebetulnya hal itulah yang semakin membuat mereka akrab. Dasar aneh, pikir Hinamori dan Kira kompak. Sedangkan Inoue, Hisagi dan Ishida, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menanggapi hal itu.

Ada satu hal yang sudah jadi rahasia umum di fakultas tempat Hitsugaya dan keenam temannya berkuliah. Sejak tercatat sebagai mahasiswa di fakultas tempatnya berkuliah, Hitsugaya sudah menjadi incaran para mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang ber-_gender_ cowok! _Face_ dan otak jenius, adalah dua daya tarik yang disandang Hitsugaya. Meskipun banyak cowok di fakultasnya yang naksir, tapi belum ada yang bisa merebut hati si pemuda jenius ini.

Cowok-cowok yang menyatakan cinta padanya akan didengarnya dengan senang hati. Tapi setelah itu akan ditolaknya dengan alasan 'bukan tipe idamannya'. Berbondong-bondong para mahasiswa –yang cowok pastinya—antri untuk menyatakan cinta pada Hitsugaya. Dari yang _face_ standar sampai yang _face_ cakep abis! Dari yang para cowok mempunyai finansial kelas ekonomi sampai yang kelas tajir! Para cowok-cowok itu datang dengan optimisme 'seratus persen yakin bakal diterima'. Namun naas, ujung-ujungnya tetap ditolak!

Hingga sampai Hitsugaya sekarang sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester lima, daftar korbannya –yang menyatakan cinta kemudian ditolaknya—sudah sangat panjang. Hinamori yang sejak semester satu selalu seruangan dengan Hitsugaya sampai nggak habis pikir dengan para cowok-cowok yang silir berganti mendatangi Hitsugaya untuk menyatakan cinta. Kok mereka nggak menyerah ya di tolak? Bahkan ada yang sampai berkali-kali menyatakan cintanya, _euy!_

Matsumoto yang terkenal jail, sering merekam aksi pernyataan cinta –yang pada akhirnya akan ditolak itu—dengan muka _happy_. Setelah direkam dengan ponselnya, rekaman adegan pernyataan itu akan dibuatkan CD-nya di laptop _Sony Vaio_-nya –yang sering dibawanya ke kampus. Kemudian kepingan CD itu akan diberikannya pada Hitsugaya. Menyuruh temannya itu untuk menonton sambil mengenang masa-masa pernyataan cinta yang telah direkamnya. Hitsugaya tidak menolak. Diterimanya kepingan CD itu. Dan sekarang CD –yang menyimpan rekaman adegan pernyataan cinta ditolak itu—sudah menggunung di dalam lemari tempat CD-nya.

Hiyori –adik perempuannya yang masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA—sampai mengernyit heran melihat tumpukan CD milik kakaknya yang banyaknya amit-amit minta ampun itu. Waktu dia bertanya apa isi CD itu, Hitsugaya menjawab, "Lihat saja sendiri."

Dorongan ingin tahu dan rasa penasaran akhirnya membuat Hiyori mengambil salah satu kepingan CD dari lemari itu. Begitu diputarnya dan muncul di layar televisi, Hiyori tercengang seketika. Di layar itu tampak Hitsugaya dan si korban –yang penyataan cintanya ditolak—untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sudah pernah dengar dari salah satu teman kakaknya –si Matsumoto—bahwa di kampus tempat kakaknya berkuliah sudah banyak korban ditolak cintanya. Tapi baru kali ini dilihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri –meski cuma dari rekaman. Setelah tersadar dari ketercengangannya, Hiyori tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sungguh tragis para korban yang ditolak itu. Pergi dengan wajah tertekuk pasrah _plus_ awan mendung di atas kepala.

Lain hal dengan Matsumoto, ketiga teman Hitsugaya yang lain –Hisagi, Kira dan Ishida—sering menjadikan adegan pernyataan cinta itu sebagai taruhan. Mereka sering memprediksi berapa orang dalam sehari yang mendatangi Hitsugaya –untuk menyatakan cinta. Ishida –salah satu mahasiswa yang juga menyandang predikat _Cumlaude_—yang tadinya tidak berminat dengan taruhan, jadi terpancing karena ulah Hisagi dan Kira. Taruhan itu sudah jadi rutinitas ketiganya sehari-hari. Membuat Hinamori dan Inoue hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan Hitsugaya tidak ambil pusing alias cuek.

Hingga pada suatu siang, saat Hitsugaya pergi ke fakultas Hukum, tempat kuliah Kusaka Sojiro –salah satu sahabatnya sejak SMP, Hitsugaya bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang meruntuhkan pertahanannya yang belum ingin terikat dengan siapapun!

Waktu itu Hitsugaya sedang menunggu Kusaka di tempat biasa dia menunggu. Bangku yang terletak di area taman dalam fakultas Hukum. Hitsugaya bisa merasa pandangan para mahasiswa –yang cowok-cowok—di fakultas Hukum itu tertuju padanya. Berusaha mengenyahkan tatapan-tatapan itu, Hitsugaya menunggu Kusaka dengan menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Sesekali dia mendengar siulan dari seorang cowok yang berada dalam gerombolan –yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Yak! Satu lagi calon korban yang sudah kepincut dengan _face_-nya. Dan sepertinya calon korban dari fakultas ini akan bejibun seperti di fakultasnya.

Saat Hitsugaya mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari-cari sosok Kusaka –yang katanya di SMS sudah hampir dekat. Pemuda yang meruntuhkan pertahanannya itu melintas tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Rambut _orange_ yang menyolok, tubuh tinggi menjulang serta seraut wajah tak acuh, tidak sengaja menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua mata itu saling bertumbrukkan beberapa saat. Hitsugaya terpana. Mata hijau _zambrud_-nya seperti terhipnotis untuk terus mengikuti sosok itu, hingga berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di seliweran orang-orang yang berjalan. Hitsugaya baru tersadar begitu Kusaka menepuk pundaknya.

Kusaka menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan bibir. Meminta maaf, karena tadi di lorong koridor dia dicegat oleh teman seruangannya –untuk menyampaikan info. Hitsugaya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, karena sosok pemuda yang melewatinya tadi. Dan akhirnya Hitsugaya sadar apa yang sekarang sedang menimpa dirinya.

Dia… jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

**KET:**

(*****) _Cumlaude_. Istilah bagi mahasiswa yang mendapat peringkat tertinggi. Mempunyai IPK (Indeks Prestasi Kumulatif) diatas 3,51—4,00. Tidak pernah mendapat nilai D dan E dari mata kuliah yang dikontraknya. Ini seperti mendapat ranking satu bagi kalian yang masih SMP / SMA.

Saya mendapat predikat _Cumlaude_ waktu semester 1 & 2 *pamer* Nggak tau kalo semester tiga ini masih bisa mempertahankan predikat itu. Smoga saja masih *grin*

* * *

**A/N:**

Silahkan tonjok saya. Dengan nistanya buat fic Multichap lagi, sedangkan yang lain ditelantarkan *ditabok* Salahkan otak _pervert_ yang tiba-tiba mencetuskan ide fic ini. Konsep fic ini saya ambil dari fic Multichap saya yang berjudul "_First Love & Malam Inagurasi_". Maaf kalo fic-fic Multichap saya yang lain update-annya lama *headbag*

Aneh, abal, garing, dan segala hal yang anda rasakan setelah membaca fic ini, silahkan beri tahu saya di review…


End file.
